


Join Me

by AgentCatt



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: How DARE my brain think of this, Oh boy who let me write this, Suicide, This is totally not cool, i'm so sad now, memory/intrusive thoughts, sighs, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-23
Updated: 2016-09-23
Packaged: 2018-08-16 22:18:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8119636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentCatt/pseuds/AgentCatt
Summary: HEED THE TAGS.SUICIDE.MEMORY/INTRUSIVE THOUGHTS.Post season 13.





	

            Locus reaches for a MRE. He only has a few left in this base. He’ll have to leave soon to go get food from other bases. He takes his helmet off and sets it on the table in front of him. He sighs as he tears the package open. He sniffs the contents. MRE’s have a long shelf life, but to be honest, it smells horrible. He puts the package on the table and stands up. Looks like he’s not eating tonight.

 “You should really eat,” a familiar voice rings out. Locus jumps, pointing his gun at the man sitting on the table. He lowers his gun.

 “Felix? But you’re dead. You can’t be here.”

 “I am dead. I can be here though. Apparently I’m all you think about lately,” Felix smiles deviously. “But you really should eat. Keep your strength up. Get us both out of here.”

 “I--“ Locus has no words. This has to be a dream. He closes his eyes then opens them. Felix is still sitting there.

 “Cat got your tongue, Locs? Aren’t you glad I’m here with you? It’s what you wanted. No, sorry. You wanted me dead. Yet I’m still in your life. Still in your head. Pathetic.”

 “This isn’t real.” Locus tells himself over and over. He walks out of the room, heading towards the armory where he sleeps. Felix follows, whistling to himself. “Just ignore it.”

 “I don’t think you could ignore me.” Felix stops whistling. “I’m not going anywhere. I’m just a figment of your imagination. Good job. You’re hallucinating. How does it feel?”

 “Just go away. I don’t need this right now.” Locus sits on his sleeping bag and begins to clean his weapons.

 “How does it feel to be stuck with me even when I’m dead? How does it feel to finally be going crazy? You should be locked up in the looney bin. It’s the only place you belong.”

 “Quiet.” Locus looks at him for a second before going back to his gun. Felix laughs. He appears behind Locus.

 “Do you really think I’m just going to go quietly? You should be happy that I’m all you have. No one else will take your sorry ass in. Even Washy left you behind. Just look at where you are. You’re going to be stuck here forever. You’re going to die here.”

 “I said quiet!” Locus almost shouts.

 “I’m all you’ve got, Locs. Face it. No one else will stay by your side. I will. I’ll never leave you, Locs. I promise. Just trust me.”

 “I trusted you before. Look what you did to me.”

 “I did it to protect you!”

 “I was your puppet!” Locus sighs, realizing he’s talking to his imagination. He just wants his mind to shut off. He wants peace and quiet.

 “No, you weren’t! I was protecting you from the evils in the world.” Locus snorts. “Trust me. I’d never harm you. I love you, Locs. Please trust me. I won’t leave you like everyone else does.”

              Locus ponders his thoughts. He shouldn’t even be considering this, but can’t stop himself. He just wants to take shit back. He wants to go back to the beginning of everything and stop it from happening. Just make it to where this future doesn’t happen. That’s what Locus wants most of all, but unfortunately, that won’t happen.

 “Locs. Please answer me.” Felix is kneeling in front of him. His hands on either side of Locus’s face. “Trust me. Like you always have. Trust me like you did with Lozano’s case. Trust me like you did with almost every other mission.”

 “I…” Locus’s voice trails off.

 “Locs, look at me.” He waits for Locus to look at him. “I’ll take care of you. I’ll help you. Trust me. I love you.”

 “I trust you,” Locus whispers.

 “Good, Locs. Thank you. Don’t you worry. I’ll take care of you since no one else will. Now come on baby, you need to eat.” Felix stands up. Locus follows him back to the kitchen. Felix smiling greatly. “Eat, my love. Please.” Locus nods and slowly eats the MRE. “Good. That’s really good.” Felix watches Locus eat. “Locs, I wish you could join me.”

Locus stops eating mid chew. He looks at Felix and swallows. “What do you mean?”

 “I wish we didn’t have to be so far apart. Who’s going to believe you when you talk to a memory? Locs, will you join me?”

 “No…. I can’t do that.”

 “No one will miss you. No one will care if you died. You’re a wanted man, Locs. Most people actually want you dead now that I think about it.”

 “No, I have to make things right.”

 “Things will never be right for you. Just, please join me.” Felix gets closer to him. Locus doesn’t bother moving away. “Please. Join me. I’ll take care of you. Won’t let anyone hurt you ever again.”

 “I can’t…”

 “Locs, don’t you love me? Don’t you trust me? Let me help you. Join me. Please.”

 “I…” Locus looks down at the gun in his hand. Where did this come from? When did he pick up his pistol?

 “Locs, for me? Just this one last thing. Then I’ll protect you. I’ll keep you safe. Trust me,” Felix smirks.

 “I loved you, Felix.”

 “I know baby, I loved you too.”

            Nothing is said for a few seconds. The silence is nice. Not even the animals are making any sounds. Locus bring the pistol to his head.

 “I’ll see you soon, Locs.” Felix disappears the moment Locus pulls the trigger.


End file.
